lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gifts, Goofs, Galore/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Ken is polishing Barbie's car before Nikki, Teresa, and Raquelle arrive-- Teresa: Hey Ken! --The machine that Ken was holding flew off to a cat-- Teresa: We're gonna hit the mall to shop for Barbie's birthday! Wanna come? Ken: I'v been preparing for a year already, luckily I found the perfect gift. --Ken pulls out a box and slowly opening it-- Ken: It's a rare, (the girls went closer to ken to see the gift) exclusive, (they went closer) limited edition... (went closer again) charm bracelet! --Then the girls went back to the way they were except for Raquelle-- Raquelle: Nge! That's good enough for Barbie. Nikki: Ken, Barbie's a girl who's everything! You can't just give her a charm bracelet! --Ken look at the charmbracelet and closed the lid of the box-- Ken: Pile in ladies! We're going to the mall! --Nikki and Teresa opened the doors and Nikki was about to go to the front seat but instead Raquelle took the seat of Nikki-- Raquele: So how old is Barbie anyway? --Teresa and Nikki looked at the sky and put their hand in their chin-- Nikki (on couch): Good question! I know she was a doctor, and you gotta go to school for at least 11 years for that which would make her-huh! No way! --Nikki, Teresa and Ken rushed to the mall then they saw Ryan and the girls grabbed him to the mall so he can hold all the gifts. Teresa got a gift for Barbie and lent it to Ryan, then Nikki...-- Teresa (on couch): How old is Barbie? Well she ran for president, and you gotta be at least 35 so that means she's wait let me see, plus 4 carry to 2... --Ryan was holding a lot of gifts now then Nikki and Teresa added more gifts and Ryan fell down on the ground with the pile of gifts above him and Raquelle bought a small bag for Barbie and threw it to Ryan-- Barbie: Huh! A yogurt maker! Thanks Teresa! Teresa: Wait! I know that look! Don't tell me you already have one? --Barbie presses the remote and the shelves with books flipped and the shelves of yogurt makers appeared and there is one spot left-- Barbie: And now I'v got a life time supply! Barbie: A breakfast in bed tray table! Nikki: Ah no no no no no! It's not just breakfast! This serves a goodies 24 7! Barbie: Wow Nikki! That's really thoughtful! Nikki: But. Raquelle: Even I know she already got one of those! --Raquelle presses the button on the coffee table in the living room and the table of gifts became the table of food-- Nikki: Barbie, you're officially impossible to buy for! Ryan: All it takes is a little imagination! Can't say you already got one of these babies? Barbie: No, not just one, --Barbie opens a closet full of Ryan's gift-- Barbie: You give me one every birthday! Ryan: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, --Barbie closes the closet-- Ryan: That's a closet full of handsome! Raquelle: Well I spared no expense with gift! Barbie: A mirror? Nikki: Isn't that the free mirror you get when you buy the 600 dollar makeup set? Raquelle: Told you I spared no expense! Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! Ken: Now I know, you don't have one of these. --Ken was carrying a lot of shoes and threw them on the floor-- Ken: You know how shoes always get sucked up when you vacuume? Well problem solved! --Ken turned on the vacuume cleaner and Blissa jumped to the ceiling and was stuck there and the vacuume cleaner vacuumed all the shoes Ken threw and with a press of a button, 2 shelves appeared in both sides with the shoes-- Barbie: Ken, we have central shoe vacuumming, remember? --Ken turned off the vacuum cleaner-- Ken: It's true Barbie! You already have everything! Nikki: Hey Ken, (whispers) Ken: Really? I thought you said she wouldn't like it? --Ken took the charm bracelet-- Ken: Here Barbie, I know it's not much but, Barbie: Huh! A charm bracelet! I love it! And I've always wanted one! --Barbie kisses Ken on the cheek-- Barbie: You're the best, most thoughtful boyfriend a girl could ask for! Ken: Thanks Barbie! But you know, there's one thing everybody's wondering about all day. --Blissa's claws is almost unstuck from the ceiling-- Barbie: What's that? Ken: How old are you anyway? Barbie: Well today I'm oficially... --Blissa fells on the vacuume cleaner and it turned on and they can't hear how old is Barbie-- Transcript Guide Category:Transcripts Category:Ken Category:Nikki Category:Raquelle Category:Barbie Category:Teresa Category:Ryan Category:Blissa Category:Episodes